Kaijudo the new player
by Williamsdrakion
Summary: While trying to his favorite show, Terry is sucked in to world of kaijudo and turned in to a creatures as he joins the others to protect the two worlds./ this a Si/self insert and rated t to be safe./cover image not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this was inspired by "FRJ: Kaijudo Rise of the Duel Masters " by Twiphase as a Si in Kaijudo, So on with the drill: I do not own Kaijudo or any of its characters, just my oc, so on to the story.**

One of best shows would have to be _Kaijudo ,_ trust me it has great characters and awesome creatures, my favorite being bob or as his real name is Tatsurion the unchained. A dragon and quillspike hybrid of power, along with his a partner/friend some people say it wasn't that good but I know that is! And that was what I'm trying to explain to my friend now.

"Look, Mike I'm telling you, give it a chance! It will definitely make want to watch all 2 seasons, trust me" was what said to my kinda-best friend mike as we were having this decision once on again(Point less I know, but I still had to try for 34th time, after all 50th the charm).

The reply I got was a sign of annoyance "Yes you said that a dozen times but it won't change my mind that the original _Duel Masters_ are better than this Kaijudo".

" Oh come on! It so is more entertaining than that show, just look at the commits on YouTube and you'll see." I replied on the phone. This was staring to become aggregating and now I just wanted to watch kaijudo on my tablet and be done with this. The voice on the other end gave what sounded like a chuckle, only to then stop with his own sign of annoyance." Listen my mom telling me to take out the trash, so can we just agree that you like your show and I like mind?"

With a resignation of defeat, I agreed." Find,but this is not over!" Which received a small laugh from his and with a goodbye,we hung up. _Now I can focus on watching kaijudo,but with episode? Maybe the on with Hissy, that was both sweet and scary with razerkinder puppet."_ Look I don't care if people like the horror puppet, it just freaked me out with that look and laugh. So with the episode picked, I went to Kimcartoon type in Kaijudo and press play. Only the tablet, started to fizzle, which is weird, to finally shut off!" Oh come on you stupid piece of junk! Work!" as I tried to turn it back on.

And next I know there's a flicker of static and with with a flash of light that blinding, I suddenly feel like I'm falling.

:

:

:

:

Oh wait THATS BECAUSE I AM!

As I opened my eyes just as I see the ground slamming in my face, which let me tell is as pain as it is for a Looney toon to slam in to a painted wall. . . So with a groaned I got up and took a looked around at where I am. The area looked to be grey and foggy, with bones? Okay so I'm in a graveyard. Totally not freaking right now, just as clam as-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Okay so I freaked out, but you would to if you blinded by light to wake up falling in a graveyard! Just as I jumped back, I got a good look at my feet or should I say claws. With that in minded chose to save the freaking out of where I am to what I looking around for a mirror or something, I saw a glowing blue light on the far right, so I oped to go there which reveled the blue light to actually be water as I looked in the reflected surface what me scream in happiness!

I look like evo fury bob, but with out the armor and was a dark red-purple, with a eyes like squeaky and spikes funning down my back to my tail which reminded me vaguely of a icewing's. The head-horns? Piece was shaped like a tear drop, was the colored green with red stripes at top part. And the muzzle only had the one spike and not the side ones. As I turned my attention to the wings I saw that a were the same colorr as my fur? Skin? Whatever, the point is that they are the same color with the inside being a teal green color.

"Whoa". I put a hand to my trout, as my voice now sounded like or a little similar to what bob sounded like when he was younger.

So with how I looked I could only say one thing

:

:

:

:

:

"IM IN KAIJUDO!"

This was like a dream come true! But I had liked to be a duelest , but being a breather works too,i guess. Now I have to see what attacks I can do as I looked like a fire/darkness hybrid or if bob and squeaky had a kid together." _Ha, I might as well be, I'm even looked to be in between both their heights , that could come up to bob's stomach."_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

But as that was going on something was also happening in temple.

A red light from the fire civilization tablets and a purple light form the darkness tablets move to convert in the center of the room just as Master Nadia was leaving , only to turned back just as the two lights merge, reveling a new tablet that was red-purple with the top half looking like the fire tablets and bottom half looking like the darkness tablets.

As Nadia got to the new tablet what she saw surprise her as on the tablet was a strange new creature on it and only had a question mark on the name.

As she looked, she knew she had to show the other masters and then they could decide on what to do with this. "Mmm, what are you?" was only thing said in the room around her.

 **So this it for now and review to tell me what you think. As I'm starting to get the hang of this, and the new creatures will be reveled when the next chaper comes but so you know this is just after the episode "Hunted " so see you next time if your reading this.**


	2. Into the fire part1

**So I got my first** review **and thank you! But as I said before I'm still new to so ill try to work on long chapters but no promises. So on to this: I do not own Kaijudo or any of its characters just my oc.**

 _"Okay so still need work on Landing"_

Hi so if were not here before here's the run down: my name is Terry black and when trying to watch my all time favorite _Kaijudo,_ I got blinded by flash light and end up falling in to the null(or the nexus point of the creature civilizations as it is so called), after my initial freak out and following a blue light, really I should not follow any light, but I tended to have a curious streak of a cat so sense of reason, it was at this light which was revealed to be water I saw I had become a creature that looked liked a fusion of Tatsurion and squeaky. Now most would scream in fear but I just screamed in joy! So after examining my self for nit I went on to find out what my powers(just the thought "my powers" is exciting!) . After a few-lot- of ascendant's while using the bones as practice targets, I discovered that I could: one do a absolute darkness like the Tarborg, had a "horror mouth " like squeaky, but the things that came out looked like those Null guardians from _Ben 10_ only miniaturized for my darkness side. On my fire side I could breath fire like the dragons and do a "ever-blaze" like bob or Johnny Strom from the _Fantastic four_ which could come in handy. Oh and I had last darkness ability: Darkrai's dark void ( is called nightmare?) or least I assume as theirs no one to put to sleep.

When that was done I focused on next hardest part: learning to fly, which let me tell you is a total pain! I mean come you think with birds and cartoons do it be a piece of cake! But no! Do want to know how many times I slammed in to the ground?

50 times(or least I think, as I stopped counting after the 50th time). I don't know bob got the hang of this so quickly, and he's been ground-born as long as I have! Then again he is half dragon so I guess flying is built into him. But onward after 2 hours I got the hang of it and now needed to work one my landing. Which is where you came in.

"Okay landing aside, I need to find out where in the show I'm am." Lets see I was going to watch" Hunted" so I just to out if its at the or beginning it as that had its cons like the rack if its at the beginning then I can just wait for the episode to end then meet Ray and Bob in the fire civilization. But coms of it are this is still the time Bob has a bounty on his head, and with how I looked they think I'm Bob and try to kill me! Or if not kill use me to get to Bob, Probably thinking I'm his son with similar we look. But I can't just stay here with the choten on the lose. And if I can help...

"That does it then if I'm going to die then i'll die in battle like a warrior!" so with that in mind(before I can chicken out) I unfolded my wings I took to the fire civilization.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

In the temple of kaijudo , the duel masters where in a meeting called in my master Nadia to Decus on what to do about the new tablet as you see the duel masters were in charge of protecting the vile-a barrier keeping the worlds of kaiju and human be a duel could considered a high honor as they also detail with any creature that came across the vile and trained new acolytes new one day deal with the treats as well. As of right now it was master Jaha that spoke.

"So, mean to say that this" pointing at the tablet" just appear out two lights from the civilizations of fire and darkness?"

Master Nadia, with her pink hair and blue body suit with overcoat, was the master of water civilization and was as calculating and intelligence as the water creatures that lived there, reply in earnest "Yes that is right, just as I was leaving the two lights had merged together and this was in their place."

"But for a tablet to be created has never been herd of,epressally one that's grey." Was said master Kimora, with his green and brown kimono and robs was as kind and understanding as Quillspikes and nature creatures of his yes you headed right the tablet that was once a dark red-purple was now a dark grey with a symbol of a circle with a four-pointed star overlapping it with four triangles in between the points facing inward.

"If there is a new creature running a round then we must find it and stop it form causing a chaos." was the answer of master brightmoor , master of light civilization and as decaded to order and rules just like the light creatures who lived there.

"But if don't know its name or what it can do, finding it prove to hazardous." This was said by master Chávez, he was master of the fire civilization and(when it came to it) had an open mind to new ways of doing things.

As the masters were on decision on What to do, master Jaha took a look at the grey table before her and queried any eyebrow as writing appeared on the tablet in one of many surprises that had happened since Chávez had bought those three kids in, as she read the ability's of the creature _" Dark void, horror mouth, fire breathing, Blaze, and Shadow illusions? Mana drain?"_ the fire breathing and horror mouth as well as absolute darkness and blaze were common darkness and fire ability's ,but shadow illusions was something only powerful darkness creatures could do and mana drain...

The power to possible take mana from someone was a scary thought even for her, for you see she was master of darkness civilization and was as old and mysterious(as well as creepy but we don't tell her) as darkness creatures who were the stuff of nightmares. Just as she was about to speak, Rayden and Gabriel also know as Ray and Gabel came running or more like bargging in.

"Masters something happened,Alli got-" was cut short by master brightmoor who turn to scold them for coming in unannounced " Has no taught you manners as well as not following the rules?"

Ray look apologetic and with quick sorry, told them"But Allie's been taken to the creature realm, we need to go rescue her now"

At that the master attention was turned to the two children as they turn to talk on what to do now. The answer was what Ray had like as they talked about reading up on the fire civilization before making any rash decisions, so with that Ray knew what they needed to do _" looks like were taking a trip"_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"lava, rock,rock, and oh wait more lave"

So good news is that no tried to kill me, bad news is this so boring! You think with the civilizations at war there more action, but no such that allowed me to think on what I'm going to do went I meet Ray and Bob. As I could say I have amnesia but that never works out in the end, and I still needed a name as a human would stand out here. I could use the oc names form my fics that I made, but which one as malice or parallax. I then smiled as the named came to me.

"hello creature world meet your new resident:Malice the null!" with that i took a landing to the ground, getting the hand of landing now. So where can find them or a place to wait for them?

Just as I was pounding,i headed a loud roar of anger that sounded vaguely like Bobs sister Mooran. Well looks as thought that's where I'm going and what great time to make a introduction than saving someone's life?

DDDDDDDDFFFFDDDDDDDFFFDDFDFDFDFFDGFDDFFDFFDDFFFDFDDFDDFDFFDFFDDDDFFDDDFFDDGFFDDDDFDDDFDFDDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDDD

Tatsurion could probably say that this is worse thing to happen with his sister(she didn't ever deserve that!) but he would be lieing. There had been many a worst in his life. The time he left his quillspike family for his dragon one, was something he regretted ever since that hunt on them. The hunt that branded him a traitor to the fire civilization forever, along with a bounty on his head and always running and fighting for his life. He could probably head back to his mother and haft brothers(prickleback and razorhide) but he couldn't,not after leaving them for the other haft of his family that hated him. They probably hated for being in the hunt on the village-they should after all if he stayed then he could have protected his mom better.

So he was as was: a traitor and haft breed abomination, wanted by nether.

Or at least until he met the human Ray, who after a misunderstanding,became his best-and only-friend in the first time in years. Now they were looking for Ray's other friend Allie who was taken to the fire civilization, only to be attack by his sister.

Moorna smile at him wickedly with her claws on his back." Time to die traitor." so this was going to be it death in front of the only one he could ever trust. Just as she was to end it, something came falling out of the sky that looked like...a ball of fire? Moorna looked up just as the ball slammed in to her, noking her off tatsurion with a roar.

As the fire cleared it reveled at creature unlike anything he had seen or had seen as he looked like him but was a drake red-purple with a tear drop horn piece, and spikes running down his back to a spiked tail. His stripes were pink in color with wings? And his eyes as he turned face them was black purple with yellow around the purple eye. When spoke he ever sound like a younger version of himself.

"So you guys okay and hi my names Malice the null, need any help?"

 **so I try to make this chapter longer but hope you enjoy it until next time.**


	3. into the fire part2

They just stared.

So this weird, I mean sure I looked liked Bob(kinda), but I at least expected them to say... something. So after 6mins or so it was Ray who finally spoke.

"So umm, who are you and thanks for helping my friend." As he walked up to me with a look of interest and maybe hope, that I wasn't going to kill them instead of Moorna. Well looks like its time to make a good first impression to my-hopefully-new-friends. So with a smile on my face I gave a reply." Oh it was nothing, as long as you guys are fine, thought that dragon seemed like a real pain, so what's up with that?" Good just play like you know what's happening and what kaiju are but not too much into who they are.

Ray the ever sweet, if oblivious boy that he is relax with the information that I was safe. We didn't get more time to speak as Moorna came back, miraculously angrier than before as she looked at me with confusion. Thought what she said had Ray, Gabel, and Bob turning heads.

"So the haft-breed traitor had a child, and with a darkness creatures no less" the reactions varied like this:

Ray: "WHAT YOU HAVE A KID,HE HAS A KID" looking back at Bob to me simultaneously in shock, to Gabel's gaping mouth siming to not have anything to say for once and last...

"I DON'T HAVE CHILD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS BEING!

So yay varied reactions while I just trying not laugh at what was going on around me before I was suddenly knocked on my back, to face the eyes of the she-dem,I mean lovely dragon in front of me." It doesn't matter as you meet the fate." uhhhh, I hate evil monologues and we still need to find / rescue Allie from Skycrusher. opening my mouth I unleashed the "horror bats" which thankful distracted her long enough to get her off of me. Then, with Bob coming to sense after what Moorna said, we both blaze up( me going full-body ) and charge at her sending her of the cliff( _How had I noticed that?)_ in the cravers below. Just Bob was going after her to end it, Ray ran in front of him.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"IM GOING TO FINSH HER!" preparing to jump in after Moorna

"But she's your sister." oh Ray, if only it was like what you hoped.

"HAS YOUR OWN KIN EVER TRIED TO EXECUTE YOU!?" Okay that was harsh, time to step. walking up him I grabbed his shoulder and soft words I answered him." Maybe his, maybe his didn't, but as you seemed to hate her she's still your sister, no matter what she or you think or feel." that seemed to calmed him down as Moorna to the skys flying away for now, a least.

Gabel cleared his troat, wanting to say something as we all turn to him" So umm who are you and how you acting Sa calm after that?" oh right we never got do introductions.

"Well small one as I said my name is Malice the null or Malice or Mal for short, and as to why I help you, well you looked like you needed it" as I held out a hand to shake.

"Well my names Ray this is Gabel and Bob and we appreciate the help Mal" Ray then got a look on his and still smiling at me ask" Do you think you can help us find our friend, another human?" well you ask me like that" sure." with that we started walking all the while Ray keep asking me about myself: what I was, what've was doing here you know all the getting to know someone questions.

"Well Ray I'm a fire and darkness hybrid and was just flying over to see what it was like here." that got confusing looks from the humans to which Gabel ask me if I'm not from here. And while that is true, I couldn't tell them I'm from a world where they're a TV show, that would be wrong. So putting a fake sad smile on my face and emotion in my voice I gave him answer.

"well you see I'm not sure where I'm from just what I am and what I can do, so sorry if that's all I can" Looking away for extra effect I seal the sob story, as they looked down right devastated at me, while Bob just gave me a look of specious endeavor. Okay so I need to just get his trust and hopeful after get squeaky and Allie he'll start to trust me.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Wow that came out more evil than I wanted, maybe just stick with Ray and Gabel's trust as we came upon blastforge city Bob started explaing why he was called a traitor and that he was a fire and nature hybrid, to which I couldn't help myself "So looks like were the same Bobby." that got a growl out of along with treat if I ever called him "Bobby" he would rip me apart limb from limb.

"Ok, ok, I won't call you Bobby okay?" waving my hands to show I understand. He snorted and mutter a" You better." before continuing to lumber on.

 _" this is going to harder than I realize"_ I signed as the city was drawing closer in our sight, with the added feeling of something or should I say someone following us.

 **so short chapter but I did one this morning so this should be enough for the day(probly not ) so until next, drake out.**


	4. Into the fire part3

**New chapter! Hope you like.**

 _"This is humiliating."_

Now Tatsurion could say that this is all's Ray fault, but since he never stopped him, he couldn't, so here he was dressed in oversized armor that belong to a lizard. Not only that, but if being deny the right to end his sister wasn't enough, he got saved by some darkness hybrid look-a-like(which was a major blow to his pride being saved by a creature that didn't even come up to his crest), so yay having to wear this was just making him want to die right now.

"This is humiliating, I'd have been happier letting Moorna finishing me off." Cause really that would've been something he could he live with. But no this " _Malice"_ as he was called just happened to show up and "help" him. On that thought, who the ever loving infernus was he? He said he didn't know but that could've been a lie, as darkness creatures were known for being deceiving beings. Not that he could judged considering his own family problem's , so if he was lying was it that he brought shame to his family to seeing as he looked to be half dragon too.

Something about that thought made him feel... something, that could be similar to hope, that maybe there's someone who's like him-someone who's always alone and has no where to go, but he just banished the idea as he learn never to get his hopes up, when it came to similar relations. The fact that he felt them being follow didn't help as the chubby one-Gabe spoke about if they would have to fight every creature they ran in to.

"Got a problem with that?" And he lift it at that as they continue on. Or would've had if Malice hadn't speak.

" Uh, no offense but that sounds tiring and by the looks of things you guys don't seemed to have a lot time" Malice tolled them, as even if it hurt to emit but he was right, Allie could be being eaten right now and that would just mean that they came here for nothing. But as the city came in sight he decided to voice their follower.

Turning to Ray, he spoke," some ones is trailing us." that made Ray look around in slightly caution as he ask where they were.

"No clue, but if I had to guess they going were we are." But why,that was the question they needed to know as that could proved to be fatally. Coming up to the gates the guards misdeed them come to stop as inspected the cart.

"Your cart has no seal, rules say we have to impound it." said the guard as he lifted the helm on his head." Kind of scrawny thought." Kind of what!? Oh he show him what's scrawny!

So lifting himself up and with a roar of anger he shouted to all that can hear."WHO'S SCRAWNY!" as charge at the guard as well as bowling his cover as the others blow the horn and starts to attack.

"You really need to work on your not drawing attention thing!" as Malice shot a stream of fire at the guards surrounding him. Hun, so he can breath fire as well, good to know if they had to fight him too. But what he couldn't understand is why is he staying as he could've just fly away the moment the horn was blown. Could it be he doesn't know how to fly, but no he does as flew down to saved him(which made him growl at the thought of being save again).

So with one finally slam of the guard they all took off on a run to find cover. But before they could a blast had took out the remainder of guards as the person following them made its appearance in the form of robs as they swiped the guards feet off balance. With the guards done for the mysterious being spoke." Never have would've thought I meet others like me." removing the head scarf he was surprised to see that it was a human-older than Ray and Gabe with one eye and black hair with a few streaks in it and a goatee.

And by the looks of it so were the others, as Ray address the man(he seemed to be doing that alot to day )" Wow saved two times by two new people, but anyways thank you and might we get know who you are? And why you were following us ?"

The strange man gave them a look of kept before answering him" I am Saguru,and I was surprised to see that you were liked me so I followed you."

"Well trying to save our friend, can you help us gen in to the city, please?" said Ray with hope as Saguru looked him for a moment before telling the to follow him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFDDFDDFDDDFDFDDDDFDFFDDFDFFDFFDFFDFFDFFDFFFDFDFDFFDFFDFFDDFDFFFDDFFFFFDFDFDFFFFD

The sewers, they walking to a under ground entry in the sewers. Ray was still taking in the fact of all that had happened as at first they met a creature who looked like Bob a part from appearance and voice and high, who saves them from Bob's sister-his sister that's a dragon for crying out loud-to finding out that Bob's a double-breed of fire and nature, beast and dragon that has a price on his head. And then they find Mal doesn't ever know where he came from, just what he is and what he can do.

 _"That must be so sad, not knowing where you come form"_ as he couldn't imagine what that was like. Currently Gabe was asking if they could trust Saguru.

" Don't look at me , I don't trust anyone." came Bobs reply, which made him feel sad as he hoped that Bob had considered him a friend and not a "master" after the gym incendent with Hissy, but though's fears were dash as Bob said, looking at him" Expect maybe you" with a smile or at he though he saw a smile, it was hade to tell with that armor in his face. But the answer made Ray happy none the less.

As they came out of the sewer and found they were in a arena, they greeted with Sight of Allie in some robots arm fighting a another robot, and she didn't seemed to be winning so with a look a Bob and Mal, charger in to fight as Bob took the robots leg with a charger while Mal took a flying charge, lighting himself a flame at the robots head, taking it out, as he reach a hand to grab Allie, pulling her on to Bob's back.

"Wait we need to go back for squeaky!" Allie said distress as ray looked confuse.

"What's a squeaky?" but he didn't get an answer as they got surrounded by the guards again as a blast was fired that knocked Allie off him , just as Bob made a run for the stands. " Wait, we to go back for her!" he tried to Bob only to get a worry if rush answer that its to dangers now and that they'll come back later. Ray could silently agreed as they made for cover.

DDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDDFDFDDDDFDDXFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFFDFFDFFDDFDDFDDFDDFDDFFDDDDFDDDFDDDDDDDDFDFDFDFDDF

A cannon, was the place Ray thought they were safe. I mean I know we going to be hiding in here but still, what if someone fired in here! We could get shot out two! But for now we had to wait for Gabe and Ken to find us as Bobby was complaining about where we at as Ray told it was the place they wouldn't look. As Gabe with gargle came in saying this was only place big enough to hide me and Bob. Ken followed in as well as then started to look at Ray's arm that had gotten burned on in are escape of the arena, using humonculon to heal the burned.

" That's gross " was the only thing could say as it was. And Gabe agreed as he was trying to decide if the was cool or not. So after that we then maded are way to the place as Ken lead the way, which was really cool seeing it up close as it was Findley designed with the colors making it so much more real that can actually touch it! Oh wait I can! But maybe later after the fire dragon returns then I can look around more.

Just we came to stop, Ray wounded why out loud as Ken started cutting a circle around us, which collapse to the bottom floor as Allinwas taking to skycrusher. Uh, was falling going to be a thing I do now as that is not something I want to looked surprise as he spoke in third person on who dare break in here as he then looker at me.

" Tatsurino the unchained?" as Allie also looked at me in surprise.

" Whoa when did Bob have a kid?" looking at Ray and Gabe for an answer as they just shook their heads say they'll tell her later, just as Ken remover Bobby's helm telling the loud mouth lizard he brought the traitor here for the bounty. Just before Bob could attack lizard use the sword of fire, that could control any and all fire creatures, making Bob stop and bow before him. I had brace myself the same thing but to the surprise of my-and the fire creatures in here-it didn't work? Could that be because I'm not from this world or is it something else.

"Why didn't my sword work on you?" okay so what do I say? What to say? What to say?"Uh , I don't know?" which didn't seem to satisfied him as he looked even anger than before. Just as he was about to call Bob's execution ,bob called the right of gladiatorial battle in the name of the king who's sword Skycrusher holds.

"Find out of respect for your father you'll fight in the arena for your life." that would've been find if with Bob if ray hadn't decide to join. Oh well if he's going than so am I! "I would also like to fight too, a half fire creature to, want to fight with them." please let me, please let me please!

"Find, the more the merrier." he said with a smile, which was never good.

Bob looked at us in worry say we don't know what we done. Oh but I do Bob, I just can't tell you, as we were moved to the arena where went with this and that as Ray wonder who we were fight only to find out it was each other as he made Bob attack us. Before he could get to Ray I charge in front him, making tackle me instead. Before bob could say anything I shot a horror mouth at him. Which seemed to stall him as squeaky had transform going after bob( when did she get here?, must have gotten out with Gabe sooner than I thought) while she did that I went to Ray.

" Ray you need to talk to Bob, and get him out skylizard's control, remember he's only haft fire like me , he still has two sides ,its in his nature" giving him what he needed to know to free Bob, as that was push he need as he climbed on to Bob's back telling him that's not just a half breed but a double-breed and to use his nature. Which work as Bob could now control himself, but Skycrusher wasn't happy with that now calling nother dragon to take us out.

"Ok we need to go now!" I said as we made a break for a exit as We ran behind Ken who was cutting a hole it wall. Where we then followed after him with Ray asking if this was all for sword as the fuel master's came up to us, who looked surprise to see me?

Why?

But before we could say anything the other creatures of fire as well as Moorna came chagrin to find us, as master Nadia and brightmoor opened a vile telling us to hurry in, as we all comply, as cast one look behind me and sent a blast of fire where are pursuers where at jumping into the vile and out the temple.

 _"guess it's time to face the music"_ as I looked at the masters who looked back me in wounded and shock on what to do now.

 **so going to say I just wanted to finish the 2parter and that this will be it for now as I hope to see how this goes for now so review and tell what you think, drake out.**


	5. not a chaper!

**Not a chapter ,just answering a question**

first love the idea of purple fire! I'll make sure to use that but Terry/Malice does breath fire not lighting , and he's basically looks like Tatsurion, just his evo fury form with some differences in looks so yes he is buff. And thank you for the review and for pointing this out.


	6. Moving in

**Hi! So I was bored and theres nothing on TV right so decide to typed. And answering a review: I will try to do all the episodes but as I have not seen it in a while i'll have to watch them again. As for taking beyond season two, well we can't just leave Malice on a cliffhanger can we? He still needs a love interest and maybe a time travel episode. Oh lets not forget ken and the others! They still some conclusion! But Malice future love interest she will be a female quillspike named Sharpshot who he'll meet after or in season two. So with that done lets start off: I do not own kaijudo or any of its characters just my oc and pilot charges.**

 _"Ugggggg will they say something already!"_

This is starting to get annoying! I mean come on, I know I look different, but does everyone I meet have go in to a staring contest?! Okay so if your just tooning in then let me recap: I got sent the awesome and dangerous world of Kaijudo and had saved Bob from being killed(really why does he even live there!?) to meet Ray's dad, but they don't know that, to fighting A mind control Bob to finally escaping with the masters. So now after all that, well after scolding Ray Gabe,and Allie for going to fire civilization, they then turned there attention on to me. Now we're just waiting for someone to make the first move.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Okay guess it's going to be me again, so raising a hand and putting a smile on my face , I started to say hi but before I the master had apparently decided to move too. And by that I mean summons their creatures." yay more fighting " I mutter sarcastically under my breath. As Ra-vu sent a volt of lighting at me. Using my wings for cover I tried to block the attack, but that didn't work as I still got blasted .(never complaining to mom on her fear lighting ever again). So I decided it was time to test out dark void, with prayer that it works, I sent at closes one to me. Or coming at as Shouter came at me with club in hand,ready to smack me down. To blahs was fired and landed a hit as he was encloses in a red and purple sphere. Falling to the ground he appeared to knocked out cold!

 _" Yes got one!, but sorry shouter, your still a favorite!"_ looking to the others it seemed that Rusalka was up as she curled around me in a hold. Too bad fire her I'm also a fire creature, and fired fish is my favorite! Blazing up, I manger to burned her enough that she let go, as I then grab her and tossed her at the other creatures. "Good, now to tell them" but I didn't get to finished as Black-feather came up from the ground attacking me with its claws.

Uggg will they just stop already! But the next I know I'm blacking out only to walk up and see that my own claws are glowing black as the creatures and the master were holding themselves in pain? Why? Looking to my claws I could only guess because of me, but how? I thought I figured out the powers I have. Apparently not. I wounded how to stop this but that seemed work as the claws stopped glowing and the creatures returned to their homes. The master gutting up looked at me in shock except for Jaha who looked as she was just proven right. It was brightmoor who spoke.

Getting up and dusting himself off, he looked at in surprise, anger, and was that a bit of fear?" How in the world of kaijudo did something like you do that?" the tone demanding. Before I could some half slag answer, Master Jaha answered him.

"Its because it has a ability to dran mana from anything It wants." I could do what now! I don't know that was super cool or super bad, but it sounds cool so its cool!

Ray and others looked at me in surprise as Allie took this ask something.

"Okay will someone tell me who he is and I don't know WHY HE LOOKS LIKE BOB?!" came the very loud shout. How she can shout so loud I have know idea. But Jaha seemed to have taken control of the situation and came up to me with the master watching her back, stopping in front me I gaze down at her wondering what she was going do. Raising a hand to her chin she spoke loud and clear for all to hear. " I'm am curious as why you are here and what purpose you served." okay that was creepy, but she was one the few I could stand so I gave the answer I told Ray.

"I don't know why I'm here just that I woke up in some gray place. I don't even know who I am apart form my name and what I can do,sorry." she just looked at before moving to go talk with the other masters giving Ray the time to come up to me.

Looking up at me he seemed to be worried, as he ask if I was fine. I could only smile" Yes ray I'm okay just a little..." lucky he understood as he pat my arm saying its okay.

Allie on the other claw looked annoyed, as she marched up to me with that" tell everything or your dead" look on her face. " Well mysterious girl my name is Malice the null or Malice or Mal for short and I'm guessing your the one we need to save?"

She gave a considering look before say thanks as she then ask why imlookefmlikeba dark version of Bob. " well human I don't know." and really I don't! I just looked liked this when I came here! That seemed to state her for now as the masters came back up to us.

"We've decided that until we know more your to stay in temple and" Looking to the others" that the other darkness creature will stay here as well said master Chávez casting an eye at both me and squeaky. Well at least I get see the others more.

But knowing to me,master Jaha sent me a look of interest .

DFDFDFDDFDDFDDDFDDFDDFFDDFDDFDDFDDFDDFDFDFFDFDDFDDFDDFDDFDDDFDFDDDFDDFDDDFDDFDDFDDFFDFFDFFDFFDFDFDDFDDDFDDFDFFDFFFDDFDDDDDFDDDFDD

" I finally understand how you feel with Bob or Gargle, it's amazing " and it was as she now knew what a bond like this like, a bond with someone who won't leave you. She had to banished the thought of her mother at that as she forces on squeaky. It was nice.

But her mind turned to the creature-Malice- as he was looking at his own cage in what curiosity? Fear? maybe anger? It was hard to tell as she still didn't feel like trusting him like Ray, oh sweet, kind, handsome... okay were did that thought come from? The point was she didn't trust him, even if he did save her life, he seemed to know more than he was letting on.

But she'll find out, she always did as she gave squeaky one finally hug as she and the others life with the masters, but casting one finally look at Malice as he went in the cage.

 _"I'll find out what your hiding Mal, just you watch"_ as she lift the zoo.

 **so there you have it Mal staying in the temple and Allie doesn't trust him. So until next time.**

 **Drake out.**


	7. Shaw K'Naw part1

**Honestly, I was just bored. So heres a new chapter! And now on to the story!**

 **"** So, yeah, even if you are a sometimes feral beast, your still a living being."

Hi sorry to say but I'm in the middle of Talking with Fearfang. Not as if I had anything else to do, while I was waiting here. Surprisingly the fearfang even if all she(yes she, this fearfang was a girl) said were growls,i could still understand her. Guess it had something to do with being a creature now, as me in a feat of boredom and curiosity, had started to have a conversation with the fearfang,who by the way said to call her moon. And let me tell you it was weird at first as in the show all they ever did was bite at people, so it was... strange to actually talk to one and get snapped at. Right now we talking about the misconceptions of her kind and what life has been for her here.

"Yes I know my kind is misunderstood, but we can't blamed you as some of us are actually "feral" in a way." Moon said as we both came in to a nice silence for the moment. She really was nice to know, wish we got to see more of her in the show. After that I was content to go back to sleep, that's all I could for the past 4 or 8 hours of nothing to do. "Really wish I had my phone with me right now" I mutter quietly. As I finish curling up ready to go sleep the time away, I heard a sound of someone coming into the zoo, and looking up I saw it was Master Jaha , which was a surprise as I never seen her come in here apart form the three part beginning. Coming up to my cage, she casted me calculating look before speaking to me.

Looking in my eyes as opened her mouth." So you are a strange one, if I must say. A fire darkness creature but your tablet say other wise." lifting the thing in her claws( really why did I not see that?) she show me a grey tablet that looked like a mesh of the fire and darkness tablets, but was grey. I just looked confuse wounding why she want to show me this.

My question was answered" This tablet was created earlier today and not just a cowinceadent that you show as well. So tell who are you really?"

Well didn't expect that, so what can I tell her but before I answer her!- really this is now getting annoying-she spoke again." No matter, but can you do this." pointing to a ability on the tablet. " _Heh shadow illusions, that sounds interesting "_ but looking to her I could only shack my head no. She looked to be expecting that as she opened my door, before turning around.

"I thought as much, come we have work to do." saying no more after that as she lift. Seeing as I probably didn't have a choice or wanted to wait here anymore, I follow her to a practice field. Looking up at me she decided to finally to tell me why we're here." You are a strange one, something that hasn't been seen in along time, but if your going to stay or be called a upon then you must learn to use all your assets. So today we will work on shadow illusions for now." okay no not okay, this is great! So with pure joy on my face I gave nod(or 20) to her.

She just gave a small smirk" Good."

(after 20mins)

"You must learn to feel the darkness, let it warp around you and hide the truth form prying eyes." Master Jaha was instructing me on how to use the shadows to mask my form, which was coming along nicely I should say, as I have always love the powers of darkness to consume and devour anything you want. So feeling for the darkness, I feat a chilling cold wash over me as I gaze at the inky blackness running up my body. It was cool and scary all in one as I want to embrace it and let it take me, but to also run away from it and hide, this was the power of the shadows. And I was in it.

Jaha looked or at seemed to look impress, but it was always hard to tell with her. "Good now take control and mend to shadows to your will, take form and the shadows do the rest." okay so doing as told I made the darkness swirl around me as I imagine what to looked like, coming to a good choice as the shadows stuck to my body as every thing shrunk back to normal size. Jaha casted a look my appearance and nod her head" interesting choice you picked."

All I could was smirk.

DFDFDDGFDFDDFFFDDFDDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFFDFDFDFDFFFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFF

Ray was in a good mood as it was a Saturday so no school, and not to mention he and his friends made a new friend yesterday! Malice was nice and funny, if a little weird at the time. He would've like to talk more with him , but they had been called away by the masters and had to go home before their parents worried. But today after he got his grandpa's medicine he was going to try and visit him to see how he was doing.

As he came to the bus stop where he saw Allie and Gabe , were waiting for him after he asked them to come. Allie was taping her foot looking slightly inpatient as Gabe talked to her on something. Ah good friends.

"Hey, nice of you guys to make it." to which Allie replied it was no problem. As they wait sat down to wait for bus a strange person came up to them stopping in front. The boy as Ray could see had medium brown skin with grey eyes and black hair with blonde low lights. He looked be about his height wearing a black sleeve-less jacket over a long sleeve blue shirt with red purple pants and a smile on his face. it was Allie who address him." Umm hi, who are you and do you want something?" in her straight forward way she used when she wanted to get to the point of something. The boy just continue to smile before opening his mouth to speak in a familiar voice." I don't know Rescue girl, do I Ray?" No way it can't be. Could it?

Looking at him he ask the question none of them were sure if to ask" Mal is that you?" please let them be true, please , please!

The boy-Mal- looked him up and down as spoke." Yep it's me ray but don't tell anyone, okay?" as if this was a game and not something happening fight now. Gabe seem to share the same thought's as he crept asking between" how did you?!" " why did you?!" being stuck in a loop. With Allie having her mouth wide open in shock.

Did Ray say this was a good day, scratch that, this was a worst day.

 **So this is part**

 **One and Malice now has a disguise to go in the human world. Next times a thunder bird and Ray gets blinded .**


	8. Shaw K'Naw part 2

**Thank** ** _Cloak and Dagger_** **For getting me inspired! So here's the chapter for anyone reading this.**

This was strange, no wait this was... still strange.

Ray was stuck between being excited for Mal being able to go out in world without anyone finding out about him and worried as what if someone found out, or if he lost his disguise, and kaijudo was exposed. But for the time being as they waited for the bus, Mal took a seat next to Gabe ,as Allie asked the question they all wanted to ask.

"So Malice how are you able to do this?" pointing at his appearance, his _human_ appearance. Mal had a thoughtful look on his face before he looked to Allie answering her. "Master Jaha , she came to my cage and ask if could this, when I said no she taught me how."

That made them skeptical as the master's didn't seemed the type to do something like that as far as Ray knew. But if they did than that meant the master's were starting to come around to accepting the kaiju as friends. So looking to Mal as the bus pulled up." So that's great! Now you can come with us whenever you want now."

Mal looked to be happy at that as he sat behind him and Allie.

Allie on the other hand looked a little annoyed." Yay for us, now we're on kaiju-sittting. Anyway,howed you find us, we never exactly gave you our location."

Mal gave her a slightly stain look but answers non-the-less."I just track your scent, and followed it, miss sweetie." Allie face took on anger as she held herself back form reaching over the seat to attack him. Gabe ended up joining at some point so Ray took the time to look out window. Looking up in the sky he caught sight of some bird. On closed inspection it reveled it self to be golden with blue optic's? And birds feathers on more looking were metal, meaning that could only be a...

"Creature?" Ray whisper. If there was a creature out flying around then that meant they had to tell the master's.

 _" looks like grandpa's medicine will have to wait."_

DADFDDFDFFDFDDFDDFDDFFDDFDDFDDFDDFDDFFDTFDDFDDFDGFDDFFDGGDDGFDDGFFDFFDDDDDDFDDFDDFDFFDDFDDDFDFFDDFDDFDDFDDFDFDFDDFXDFFFDDDDDDDFXFDDDFDDDDFDFDF

We were heading back to the temple after Ray saw the thunder bird. Coming up to Nigel we saw he looking at his "all seeing orb" looking almost distracted. I wounded if Jaha told the other master's what I did, well one way to find out. Comeing,up behind him, with the others wounding what I was doing ,once I close I took a deep breath and...

" WOW THIS PLACE IS SO GREAT! AND YOU GUYS COME EVERYDAY?!"

Startling Nigel and the others as they tuned to look at me. Ray who was trying not to laugh at what I and Gabe with looks of shock and silent amusement form Allie. And Nigel looked like he was going to have a cow, looked the others as if they done the most stupid thing ever." you three brought an outsider here!? Why I knew you would be trouble..." stepping in before he said any thing else, with a mini laugh." Oh relax they didn't bring anyone here, it just me see." dropping my illusion to show him,i had pleasure to see he had his mouth wide opened as he seem to stubble over words."Jaha show me how to this,is it not amazing?" tuning back in to my human from.

Nigel regain control over his expression as he mumble a" will need to talk to her about this " as he tuned back to his orb. To which Ray came up to his saying he saw something in the sky.

Nigel didn't even blink." Let me guess you thought you saw a flying scarcer. Well it will interest you to know that UFOs are just light creatures that have cross over the vile." At that Allie tune to Gabe with a snide look on her face." Ah no little green men." it was times like this I could see why she work best with darkness creatures.

"That's funny, some of my Stalker spheres are missing ,but no matter is this what you saw?" looking at Ray who shook his head yes as Nigel told us it was a Thunder guardian as well as wounding why it was here. He than took us to the arena where he gave Ray a tablet and told him to summon the creature as Allie asked why we couldn't just use a darkness creature. I took this to answer.

"Because darkness don't work well in a fight in daylight, right?" making a question so they won't get specious.

Nigel looked surprise, but didn't question it as he told Ray to summon the away he called" Flare inhibitor!" summoning the creature as ray reach out to touch it as it zapped him ,making Nigel look at Ray in anger." Never and I repeat never touch the creature!" Ray had a look of hurt as he said he just wanted to see how he worked. With that we moved to the surface , that took us to an alley in front of a robbed jewelry store. As Nigel read on his scanner, ray was trying to work with the flare as it continued to not listen to him. Looking up I saw the thunder bird as it flew by." Hey isn't that the what we're after?" pointing up as the other looked at where I was pointing. Ray wanting to catch it grab the Flare as it took off after the bird. Not wanting to left behind I dropped my disguise and flew up with him.

Coming up we saw Heller as he looked at us, sending the bird to attack us. I sent a blast of purple fire at it as it dodge as Ray fell to the roof as the bird was about to unleash its blinding light I cover my eyes just as flare went off. Once the light was done it reveled that Heller was gone with the thunder bird. Allie, Gabe, and Nigel came from the door to see if Ray was okay.

Ray getting up reveled his eyes to be white."I...I can't see."

Sorry to say ray but it has to be this way for the moment. Besides I still need to think on my next move will be later on. Also I might just be able to help you with what happens next.

 **Soothes is it for now and sorry if its rush,i kinda have other things I'm doing and just wanted to get this posted so until next time**

 **Drake out.**


	9. ShawK'Naw part3 ray home

**Hey so I'm back and the WiFi is back so I can post again!**

After Ray got blinded, we took him back to the temple(really have to look around when I get the chance) as Master Nadia examined his eyes. The results were the same, temporary blindness.

"Your lucky it was attack on your mana, and not on his optical nerve ,his sight should soon." Well that's good to know, dueling with being able to see is the worst, unless you have a mudman. The sound of the door opening meant that Kimora was here as he came in with the plant, uh moving alive plant. Coming up to Nadia." And how is our patient?" "His sight should return soon." said Nadia as she then lift ,which was find with me as I think she was giving me the stink eye but in a more passive way. Kimora came up Ray putting the plant on his eyes.

"Just in case here, this should help." That end with Allie and Gabe being more than a little grossed out. So I decided to voice what we all were thinking." Um, Kimora was it?, are this world's plants supposed to do that?" Hey have make sure they don't think me knowing things about earth is more than the average creature. Allie looked at me ,still grossed out by the living plant as she answer my question." No, Mal, no they do not."

"Oh, ok."

Nigel came in after that looking like he was going to have a cow(well...more usually) as he turned to Ray." Well I hope this teachs you about going after a thunder guardian." Lucky Ray had a counter to that." Like the thunder guardian being controlled by a human."

That surprise Nigel as he looked to Gabe and Allie for conformation."A human? One of the choten's men?"

"A human with a falconer glove, no tech gauntlet?" Came Gabe with the answer. Nigel looked interested as he lift to talk with other masters on this, Gabe came up to Ray hoping to help." Maybe we can get you a seeing eye creature."

Ray looked liked that was most dumb thing ever said." Oh Yeah hey mom I got blinded by a bird from another dimension, just ignore the giant spider on the leash." Ok now that I'm hearing it that was major fore shadowing on ken right there later in the show. Allie didn't look happy as Ray said that." This isn't funny Ray! What if the masters are wrong and this is permanent." now that made Ray considered the weight of this as he looked down.

Gabe came up with reminder that They needed to go home as they loud at Ray in worry on how he's going home. Guess I can help with that." Hey I could take Ray home if you want." that made the three of them look at me like I'm crazy as Allie voiced this." You?! No offense Malice but how are you going to find Ray's home, you don't even know your way around earth?"

"Well I can just smell my way there." now they looked confuse.

Gabe saying this." You can smell your around town?"

"Yep. Now do you trust me?" the look on their faces already tells me no but they seemed to consider it as they gave a sign." Fine."

FDDFDGDGDGFDDGDFGDFGDFFFGGFTATSURIONTHEUNCHAINEDFGDFDFDFFDFFXGDFGDFFẞFFDGFDGDFFFFFFDDGFFDFDGDFFGMALICESDFDDDFDDFDDDDDD

"Okay and here we are." Came Mal's voice as he lead Ray to his home. This was bad, very bad. His mom and ojisan can't find out about this! Being blind was not what he hope to do! Opening the door as Mal carried the medicine for ojisan as he lead him inside, the sound of the TV still on meaning that ojisan was still wake.

Looking to Mal or at least he hope was Mal as he whisper to him." Mal take me to my grandfather over where the.." The what how would he explained what a couch and TV was to someone who never saw it before? Though that did made him wounded what a creatures home looked like." um..over by the glowing box thing."

"Ok."

Going over to where ojisan was they then came to a stop as his ojisan spoke." Your mother already went to sleep, I told her that I would stay up and wait for you."

Yep that was his ojisan alright, but he sense that there would be a but and he was right." So who is your new friend?" okay so how does he do this , what can he do to explain Mal? _Um hey this Mal but his real name is Malice. Don't mind him, he's just a creature form another world. No that won't help, maybe this Mal he's new here ,yay that will work!_

Before he could speak for Mal, Mal answer for him." Hi Ray's dad, my name's Mali Null and I just moved here with my family just a day ago. Ray here invited me over if that's okay with you?" Wow he was good, guess being half darkness meant he was good at deceiving things

:

:

:

:

:

Maybe he should be worry about that.

Ojisan seemed to by that by the sound of his voice as he said, at Mal." Hmmm you have a interesting aura. Sure you can stay, oh and Rayden sometimes we see more in darkness than in light."

Okay that was weird, but a least Mal could stay.

Bowing to ojisan."Thank you ojisan."taking Mal's hand he lead him to his room by feeling the wall as Mal spoke up." Your dad was nice." that was a sting in his heart, as while he would not tell anyone, he missed his father, even if he never got to know him, something his mom and ojisan could never know. Sometimes he felt a little jealous of Allie or Gabe at least they had a father or full family. Ugh he can't think like that about his friends they were way more important than something like that. Heck even Bob and Mal seem to be apart of their strange family that keeps on growing, so looking to Mal, smiling at him as he corrected him." He's not my dad, he's my ojisan or grandfather as it were but thanks for the complement Mal." please don't ask about his dad, please don't, please .

Mal didn't say anything after that, so that was good. As they came upon his room as he opened the door going in. He could feel Mal looking around as he said" Nice room."

As much as Ray wanted to talk this had been a very trying day and now he just want to sleep as he plop down on his bed.

 _"What if this isn't temporary Ray. What if its permanent."_ were the thought ringing in his head through the night.

 **Hey ever one its me and I'm back! So sorry if its short, I been a little busy and have not have much inspiration in typing lately but I'm am still going to type as I want to finish this episode so until next time**

 **Drake out 🐲**


	10. Shaw'KNaw part 4

**Hey yay! Sorry I haven't posted, but I got inspiration to type(mostly after watching Corolina last night and zoning out in school more than usually) so heres the chapter! Also a thanks to EchowolfS as well.**

The next morning was un eventful ,but not unpleasant as I got meet Ray's mom, who was very nice if a little(lot!) weirder out by why Ray was wearing sunglasses in doors but didn't say anything. But if you looked you could see she was sending us looks as I lead a blind Ray out of door as he held his hand on the wall. Afterwards we met up with Gabe and Allie as Gabe was able to find out where Heller and thunder bird was(It was kinda scary seeing him do that, like doc octopus scary but with less mad scientist and more kid friendly) so now we were hiding behind some dumpster in our cloths that was our signature look as TV rules mean we wear the same outfit every episode.

"So based on the coordinates of the various robberies and the mana fluctuations readings form Nigel's stalker spheres I was able to triangulate the probable-" said Gabe before I interrupted him.

"Just say you found him, just say you found HIM!" Making Gabe nervous as he backed away from me.

"Um...I found him."

Allie spoke up at this as she looked at Gabe." But there's nothing here." As Gargle jump out of the dumpster looking thought a pair of... Oh great I forgot the name of them... but anyways he looked around until he found Heller as he said" Bye-bye birdie".

As Ray got ready to summon Bob I stopped him." Tatsurion th-" " Wait!" pushing in to him making him and then look at me like I'm crazy.

"Mal what are you-?" I stopped him right there as this was to hopeful changed the outcome here. So In pace I was at told him calmly.

" YOU CAN'T SUMMON BOB!" ok not calmly. But it did get confuse looks from them as Ray voice this." Um why not."

"Because will bob is strong, he's too big a target, and in case you forget could get blinded the same as you."

Ray seemed to consider this as he looked down, While Allie made to voice another summon." Okay so we use squeaky..."

"No that won't work ether. Darkness creatures are a lot weaker in daylight than light creatures. We won't have the advantage now." And it seemed Gabe agreed with me.

"He's right. Bob and squeaky Won't have an advantage in the light or if their blinded."

Ray than looked at me or where he taught I was as his head was in the other direction." So what do we use?" Looking at each of them I turned to Allie with who to summon." Allie summon Moon." Which made her confuse.

"Moon?"

"The Fear fang from the cells." Now they were all looking like I lost my mind as in one the said(shouted)"What?!"

"Look just trust me ok. She'll help."

Gabe now turned to me in a "What the heck" face." She, you mean it's a girl?!" "Yes now summon her!"

Turning to Ray I whisper who for him to summon. " And he's a nature light hybrid, mostly stays in nature."

"And your sure he'll help?"

"Yes! Maybe? Just trust me."

"Ok"

As they now summon the creatures I pick for them as they mostly didn't need to see to fight. Plus seeing one of them in canon is just going to be awesome.

"FEARFANG!"

"BLADESEER!"

As the portal opened the two creatures came out as Moon snarled at everyone around her. So coming up to her before coming happened I got her attention. She snarled at me." Where am I?! " giving her a smile I walked up almost getting bit.

"Hey watch it Moon!" now that got her interest.

"How do you know my name!"

"Ah I know I looked different but I thought we were cell friends."

She now looked shocked as she came up to me sniffling me as the others par Ray looked scared for me. Once she was done she still looked shocked." Malice?" "Yep,i'll tell you later but for now we need your help." Moon looked to Allie as she came up to her. While that was going one I turned to Ray and Bladeseer who looked at us as he spoke in a Hispanic accent." So you are the one that summon me, cub.' Well okay tiger claw.

"Actually it was him, but he can't see right now so can you help us please?" Pointing to Ray and giving he my best puppy eyes. It seem to work as Blade nodded.

"Okay Ray now time to attack."

"Okay."

As he and Allie called Moon and blade to charge at Heller as the thunder bird was sent out to attack us as Moon jumped and took a sweep at it. The bird dodged and was about to lanch an attack if not for Blade using his arm blade to try and cut it out of the sky barely missing it. The bird then flew getting enough space between them as if flared up again. But this time even as Moon and blade were blinded they could still use there sense of smell to find the bird as Blade jumped and slice at the bird. The bird moved out of the way almost being taken out. Heller at this decided to make his getaway. As Nigel appeared with Ra-vu, but unfortunately he landed in the was of Heller .

At that moment I didn't think or thought of anything as I moved. Not Nigel betrayal, not his he was the worst. The moment he was in the way I had dropped the illusion, and flew to him warping my wings and tail around him as Heller took a sharp turn out of the way getting away.

After that I looked at Nigel who almost looked like he wanted to say thank you, but then turned back to his usual self. "I didn't need the help of some creature." turning away and leaving to converse with the others.

"You welcome " I grumble, but as I looked up I saw Ra-vu looking at me before give a bow in thanks before joining his Master.

"Huh guess he is the better one of them."

DGDFGGDDGGDDGGDGGDDGGFFGDDGGDFGFGDGDFGFGDGDGFFGGDGDFGGFDGGFDGGFGDGDGGDGFFDGGFDGGDGDDGDGFGDGGFHDGCGFH

After Nigel grilled into them over going after Shaw they were order back to the temple

 _"Yay us."_ Allie thought sarcastically. Please, they almost had it if Brightmoor hadn't gotten in the way. But when she got her hands on Malice he was so dead! Making summon Mo-the fearfang was probably one of most crazy thing ever! But still ,while she wouldn't say this out loud, Malice had a point in using bob and squeaky as they maybe would have had a dis advantage in the fight and using Blade and Moon to fight was the smart choice.

She never tell him that thought.

So while Brightmoor went to talk or see to something ( _Really? Does he ever go or do anything that isn't in the temple_?) Ray was mailing over what happened.

"Guys Master Brightmoor almost got hurt. If Mal hadn't acted when he did.." Now he looked even more lost than yesterday. Malice looked like he was about to say something when Ray brighten up. "Maybe we're going about this all wrong, we should use a darkness creature."

Allie have him the most ludicrous look ever, because come on ! She's the one who said that in the first place! "Oh yay, I'm the one who suggested that."

She didn't get to say anything further as Master Jaha appeared out of no where pulling ray with her. Seriously how does she do that?! With other choice they followed her as what ever she had in mind can't be that bad.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Right?

DDGFDGDFFDFDFHDGFFGDGDFGFFDDDARKNESSRULESASDGSFGFSDSFFGDDTDGFFDFHDFGFDÐGFFGXFGDFGDDFDDGCFFGDFFFDFGGDFGFDGGDDGGFFGFFGGGGGG

She was wrong. She was very wrong!

The swamp thing monster-if that even was swamp-was the most grossly creature she ever saw, and smell was even worst. The Tarborg apparently was supposed to help them.

Yeah if it's smell doesn't kill them first. And it was only made worst when Ray touch it.

"Oh you going to have to wash that hand, ugh like a thousand times." Because honestly that was just gross and it seemed Malice agreed as he looked ready to run out of here.

Master Jaha then took Ray to training room where she order him to take control of "Fumes" which made Ray mad as he began to argue on why the creatures weren't considered friends.

DGFFDGFDYFDGFDFGDDFDGFDDGDGRAYXALLIESDGDGGDFFDGFDGGFDFSDFDFDDXVXCDDGGFẞFGSFGGRSFFADFFSFGFSFSFDDFSDGXDGSFDFCDDFSFFDFFDFDFD

"But why can't we just treat them like friends?" said as I looked around the room. Okay I get what was saying, really I do as I thought the same. but maybe he should watch were he aims as he nearly blasted Allie and Gabe with Fumes. And argument continues.

"Because they are not friends!"

"So what does that make Mal!?"

Uh what now? Looking to him and so was the others as they looked from Ray to me to Jaha and back as Jaha had a look of contempt on her face as Ray talked to her," You helped Mal so that must mean something, right?"

Hopeful as ever, but thus Master is one who can hide anything. As she then gave Ray an answer."I was curious on it's abilities, nothing more, nothing less."

Then she made Fumes absorbed all the light in room. Before leaving Ray to work with it.

Ray looked down as the rest of us came up to him." Okay time to steal a swamp", looking at Ray I said what tight for this moment. "Ray, don't listen her, okay. Maybe one day she'll come around. But now we need to find Hel- that human." hope they didn't catch that.

Ray looked up and with a smile, I knew he was in agreement.

Okay so moving thought the town with a swamp monster was both easy and hard as the smell was a dead giveaway. Gabe was able to find the last place that hadn't been rob yet. So now we in behind the building as I help them in thought the window in my creature from. Looking down at fumes I gave a disgusted look and groan as I help it in. And the feeling of slime and muck and who no's what on my hands life me more grossed out in years.

Once we were we took up positions looking out for Heller.

The sight of the bird here made us come out of hiding as we got in battle ready mode. Ray use Fumes to attack as I turned to Allie.

"Allie now the time to summon squeaky." she gave me a nod as she went through the motions. "SCARADORABLE OF GLOOM HALLOW!" Bring out squeaky as Allie told to attack as Squeaky unleash a horror mouth at the Thunder bird, distracting it as I then tuned to ray.

"Ray! I think nows the time to go dark!"

He gave me a nod before jumping in to Fumes-that is still something I would do- as together as one they shot at Heller as he was the one to dodge now . Taking a look for the glove I turned to creature form and shot my own blast at Heller hitting the gauntlet as it began spark, and making him throw it off.

DDFGDGDGDGDRAYSGDGDGDGCHHCHFHCFJFGJGJHFDHGFSGFTHSDYHDHDDHDFHGGSDHGGDUDJDGDGHNFFHDXHGDDGDGDXBDNDFHGDDGGFFJJFFF

It was over it was goodness over as Shaw now free form the gauntlet control, turned its attack's to the man who use it.

So Ray being Ray got out of Fumes-And by god his eye sight was- went to stop Shaw from making a huge mistake. Shaw looked up at him in anger before he spoke." Darkness is not the way of the light." That got Shaw to himself from taking an revenge on the man as he Ray send him back home.

Looking at where Shaw was as he went he folded him." We not all bad." as Shaw was finally back home.

But that was short lived as Mal went over to the man bring him up to his face,a look of rage on it." Well unfortunately for you we're not all made of light." as he was about to bring his claws up. Ray ran Mal, pulling at his arm with a look of worry as he tried to reason with him.

"Mal no! Its over! You can let him go."

Mal didn't look like he agreed." But Ray he used the thunder bird against it's will and he nearly..."

"It doesn't matter. Mal, I know your not that bad, you proven your not, but you go through with thus than your not the person I see in you." Ray said Mal as he seemed to consider that before letting the man go as he turned to leave. Ray looked at the man as he fell unconscious to looking back at Mal retreating back with a look of worry and thought.

" _What_ _got into Mal just now_."

As with that they left as the police came to take the man away as they snuck though the back of the building and made there way to the temple after he sent back Fumes. Mal was quite more than usually as they walk with Allie and Gabe sending him looks of worry on their faces as they wounder on what and how to help Mal from his funk.

 **Hey everyone so sorry I haven't posted in a bit, but yeah I have excuse except that I had no idea on how to go about this chapter.**

 **But a thanks to the people reading this for waiting as I'm also working on another story too at the moment but not as much.**

 **And a thank you to EchowolfS the for kind words and letting it be know that I love your story to as they were pretty much the only kaijudo fics I read before typing on keep up the go work .**

 **And sorry if it's rush I just couldn't type anymore for here as I was working on it for two-four days .**

 **So until next time**

 **Drake out 🐲**


	11. Talks at night

**Hey! Sorry I been gone on this was working on another fix of mine so sorry if its short and hope you enjoy. Also a little backstory on what happened to Mal when he blacked out.**

After getting scold by Master Brightmoor and Master Jaha, Ray was just about ready to hit the hay, as Mal went to the zoo, they went to their no doubt worried parents as to why they were out late. Before he or Gabe could go however Allie called for a meeting her place with a no talk back look before they could even speak. With no choice they followed Allie to house as the lights were off meaning her dad was still work. Making their to her room is we are now.

Allie had been quiet for over a minute, and the fact she was mildly pacing meant something was on her mind as she final stopped and faced the two confuse boys

"Okay so I'm just going to say it, but don't you two think Malice might be dangerous. And don't just mean because he's a creature." It was statement not a question.

Ray gave Allie a look, because yes Mal might be a little, uh, well weird, but that didn't mean he was dangerous. Looking to Gabe and Allie he made this point." Look Allie I know that what happened to night was a little, uh , he was just being protective that's all." okay not the best way to defend a friend but hey it was on point.

Lucky Gabe backed him up on it." Ray has a point Allie, just because Malice was about to... okay on second thought I'm with Allie."

"So much for backup." Ray muttered. Allie seem to gain enough support to continue.

"Look Ray it's not just that, Don't you think its strange no one has ever heard or seen him before. Or that he just comes to rescue with no idea on where he's from." Ray had to emit that was a good point. But he still didn't think Mal was up to anything bad.

"So just because he save Bob and us that makes him a bad guy." Ray said to Allie, as she looked like she was going to blow.

"Ray didn't you see what he did to the masters after we got back from the Fire civilization! How does that mean he is not up to something or completely dangerous!" Allie particularly shouted at him. Ray remember what happened but still didn't know what to make of it

* * *

 _They had just back from almost dying in the arena, just see the Masters attack Mal. Now they were sure Mal could,maybe handle himself but when it seem he was going to lose Ray knew they had to step in._

 _Before Ray or the others could however, something seemed wrong with Mal a he seemed to just stop before strange markings on his arms and body glowed on him in the color of orange, before he looked up his eyes out lined in the same glowing color, as it seemed he was finally looking at the masters and not the creatures._

 _As a smirk appeared on his face that was a look of Malice, as he extended his arm at the creatures who had pause to stare at the marks on his body as a white claw-like thing reached at them making them cry in pain as the Masters then tried to send their creatures back, before they too were taken in the pain._

 _Ray had never seen anything like this in his short time at temple. Looking the Gabe and Allie he saw they were just horrified and confuse as he was as he looked back Mal only to surprise by what he saw._

 _Anger, sadness, and satisfaction were all the emotions on his face as he gaze from the creatures that looked like they starting to grey a little, was look of sadness as If he didn't want to hurt them. That raised a few things as before he looked liked he mostly okay with fighting them to looking like he was hurting him most prized possession._

 _The way he looked at the masters was way different. It was if he enjoyed making them hurt, making feel pain in the most slowest way possible. The amount of rage at them was enough to make if Bob stay back as he stood in front of them as to protect them. From what was to be said._

 _ _Before they could even think to moved their bodies again the glowing stopped and Mal went to hold his head as looked confuse on what he was doing.__

* * *

Yes Ray was worried if something was wrong with Mal but less it was hurting Mal or others it didn't seemed like that much of a worry.

:

:

:

:

Maybe?

Allie continued as she said" Guys I'm just saying until we know more about him it could be dangerous to let him near anyone."

Gabe spoke up with this" She has a very good point Ray, what if Malice goes AWOL on us and attacks someone, someone like are parents."

Okay those were very good reasons, but still...

"Okay how about this, we get to know him?" They looked confuse for a second at this position.

"You mean interrogate him for answers?" ask Gabe as that might not work if Masters decided they should be banned from the holding cells.

"No. I mean we take him out for day of fun and not only will he trust us" looking to Allie"But you can see we can trust him too." said Ray as he was maybe 50% sure that this will work. If not then the Masters were probably going to kill them.

Gabe looked skeptical at the idea as any number of things could go wrong as Allie looked like she ready to jump out of her window and run around screaming "Monsters are real! Monsters are real!"

"Please guys." Ray was practically on his knees begging them.

So with a reluctant sign they both agreed, but made sure to tell Ray if something goes wrong it was his fault.


End file.
